The present invention relates to articles of clothing such as pants and skirts with a waistband which does not have integral belt loops but which may be worn with a waist-encircling belt. I have invented a belt loop assembly which can be simply and easily clipped onto the waistband of a pair of pants or a skirt in order to accomodate and contain a belt.
For many years great numbers of men's and women's pants and slacks and also women's skirts have been and are being marketed without belt loops. In recent years it has become fashionable to wear ornamental belts with pants or skirts which are not provided with integral belt loops.
In order to provide control over the positioning of a belt about the waist of a person whose pants or skirt has no integral belt loops, one or more of my unique belt loop assemblies can be readily clipped onto the waistband. And when the belt loops have served their purpose, they can be just as easily unclipped and removed.
My belt loops may be fashioned of fabric, leather, a suitable flexible plastic material or even metal. The opposite ends of the belt loop are attached to the opposite ends of an elongated rigid base plate. The base plate has a belt-engaging flange which projects at right angles from the front face of the base plate near its upper end. This flange prevents the belt from riding up beyond the upper edge of the waistband of the pants or skirt. A toggle-operated clip such as conventionally used to fasten suspenders to the waistband of a garment is securely attached to the rear face of the base plate preferably by the same means used to fasten the upper end of the belt loop to the base plate.